


【lol/永亚】后座

by sulihua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulihua/pseuds/sulihua
Summary: *永恩×亚索，真伤AU，车震，短小而且柴。*哥哥人设和第一段点烟是参考小夏（微博@四月星象）的图，图本身没有正逆，我写来玩的。*哥哥有重度美攻滤镜，非常雷非常O（O）C，请谨慎食用。*车部分描写有参考，自娱自乐的产物，不要骂我orz。
Relationships: yone/yasuo
Kudos: 6





	【lol/永亚】后座

**Author's Note:**

> 是为亲爱的man代发存档！原作者微博@manbyyy，专搞lol的微博小号@快看星光降临，此文的一切荣誉和权利属于她。

“哥，借个火？”  
亚索抽出一根烟叼在嘴里，转过头向坐在副驾的永恩晃了晃夹在唇间的烟。  
亚索本是指望他哥用打火机给他点个烟的，没想到对方“啪”地一声解开安全带，凑到他面前。  
永恩微微低下头，伸出右手挡住车窗吹进来的风，用自己的烟头来点燃亚索的烟。

这个角度亚索刚好可以欣赏到他哥哥纤长的睫毛和白色衬衫领口处若隐若现的锁骨。最后，他的目光停留在永恩泛着光泽的唇瓣上，他哥哥的双唇与外貌一样精致，不需要过多的外物修饰，就足以撩拨他的心。  
他突然觉得有些口干舌燥。

点好烟，永恩抬起眼睛，带着笑意看着亚索，原本挡在两根烟前的右手在收回时顺势轻轻捏了捏亚索的脸。  
“好了，开车吧。”  
身心健康的男人面对心上人这样赤裸的勾引，还能按捺住继续开车才怪。  
永恩刚说完，亚索已经解开了自己的安全带，关上两边的车窗，拿掉两人嘴上的烟，动作一气呵成，吻上他心心念念的薄唇。

亚索从那两片软肉上尝到了烟味，尝起来有些苦涩，但他知道这个味道很快就会变得甘甜。他撬开永恩的唇齿，急不可耐地把舌头钻进那温热的口腔，勾起对方的舌尖吮吸起来。  
唇舌交缠的水声充斥着整个密闭的车间，让人越发情动。

一吻结束后， 两人都微微地喘着气，亚索泛着水汽的眼睛里写满了不言而喻的渴望。他试探性地用一只手覆上永恩的领口，熟稔地解开那穿着规整的衬衫的纽扣。见永恩没有抵抗，只是用温柔又纵容的眼神看着他，便埋头去轻啃着那精致的锁骨，留下一个个暧昧的红印，另一只手也开始不规矩地摸上永恩的大腿——他爱死永恩这双大长腿，笔直而修长，肌肉结实匀称却不夸张，裤脚处偶尔露出一截白皙纤细的脚踝总是让他想入非非。  
永恩知道他对这双长腿的钟爱，正如他知道永恩喜欢玩弄他的饱满的胸肌，他们总不吝于利用各自的优势来挑起对方的情欲，偶尔永恩心情好还愿意陪他玩下腿交。  
隔着西裤布料的揉搓已经不能令他满足，亚索得寸进尺地想解开对方的皮带，伸进去好好抚摸那细腻的肌肤，但他的指尖刚碰到皮带的接头处，永恩却一把抓住了他的手腕。  
“交警要过来了。”  
亚索从后视镜里看到特朗德尔和沃利贝尔两个大块头正拿着警棍一边巡逻吆喝，不满地“啧”了一声，只能作罢。

停好车，亚索就迫不及待想要拉着永恩回房，走了没几步，永恩却停住了脚步。  
“等下，我有个东西忘在后座了，你帮我去拿一下。”

亚索打开车门，猫着腰在后座看了一圈，皮质座椅上空无一物。  
“永恩，后座没东西啊。”  
“可能是掉地上了，你再找仔细点。”  
永恩的声音由远及近，估计是重新走回车边。  
亚索皱了皱眉，干脆整个人爬进车内。他打开手机的灯，准备往地上照，背上突然传来一阵压力，亚索一惊，刚扭过头，随即整个人被永恩一下摁倒在后座上，车门“砰”的一声被关上。

永恩俯下身，一手撑在亚索的脸侧，如墨般的秀发从白皙的脸颊两边倾泻而下，眉心的红印显得娇艳欲滴，深V领口处露出大片雪白的皮肤。  
亚索看得呼吸一窒，如此美人，此刻却正用一种打量猎物一样的眼神盯着他。  
回过神来，他终于意识到自己的哥哥想要做什么。  
“永恩，你确定要在这里吗？”  
他倒是无所谓，在性事上他总是胆大得很，只要确定不会被其他人看到，他可以在任何地方和他哥哥来上一发，什么剑术道场的更衣室、录音棚旁边的休息室也不是没试过。  
但在这么狭窄的空间做爱还是第一次，亚索的心底不禁燃起一丝期待，他感觉自己又硬了几分。

永恩往他胯下按了按，勾了勾嘴角。  
“因为我看你已经等不及了，弟弟，你好像很期待。”  
永恩一边说，手已经从衣服下面伸了进去。  
亚索按住永恩摸索的手，轻哼了一声，微微抬起身，三两下就自己动手把今天为了代言穿的衣服全部脱掉，露出肌肉饱满的身体。

永恩不客气地攀上他健硕的胸肌，用力揉搓起来。  
早在刚才亚索像小狗一样对他又舔又啃的时候，他就已经被摸硬了。他的弟弟总是这样，乐此不疲地撕下他正经严肃的一面，轻而易举地就让他的冷静自持溃败下来。  
或许碍于兄长的身份，在两人的感情里，亚索总是主动的一方。就连两人的第一次，都是亚索“霸王硬上弓”。  
那是亚索刚成年没几天的一个晚上，永恩从一个旖旎的梦中惊醒，就看到他的弟弟正骑坐在他的胯上，红肿的小穴含着他硕大的阴茎，明明已经一副痛得快要哭出来的表情，还要倔强地笑着说道：“哥哥，你是我的了。”

他知道亚索非常享受自己为他情动得不能自已的样子，大概这是他宣誓主权的一种表现。  
既然如此，那就如他所愿吧。

亚索看着他的哥哥垂下脑袋，随后乳头处传来被口腔包裹着的湿热感。永恩轻轻咬住他已经挺立的肉粒，灵活的舌头在上面打转了几圈，另一只手也在模仿着相同的力度揉捏着另一边的乳头，亚索舒服得浑身发麻，连腰都软了下来，不断低声呻吟着。  
亚索觉得有些不妙。  
密闭的空间让各种感官都无限放大，再这样下去自己可能光被玩弄胸部就能射出来，那也太丢脸了。  
他伸手解开永恩的皮带，想要扯下对方的西裤，却被抓住了手腕。  
亚索不满地皱了皱眉。  
“这次可没有交警了吧？我的好哥哥，难道做爱你也要保持衣冠楚楚的样子吗？”  
永恩轻笑了一下，抖了抖肩膀，甩掉一直挂在两肩的黑色西装外套，轻轻抬起对方的下巴，宠溺地刮了一下他的鼻子。  
“我的好弟弟，你不就是想看着这样的我为你不能自已的样子吗？”  
亚索低低地笑了一声。  
“果然哥哥总是知道弟弟在想什么。”  
说完按下永恩的后颈，微微抬起头，与他的哥哥交换了一个深吻。

后座的空间对于两个身高腿长的成年男人来说还是过于狭窄了，永恩让亚索翻了个身，在公文包里拿出润滑油，挤了一些倒在手上，修长的手指轻车熟路地探进对方的后穴。

亚索闭上眼睛，他喜欢在做爱时看着永恩，因此两人很少使用这种体位。永恩在情事上总是非常温柔，进入前都会耐心地替他扩张，每次前戏他能亲亲抱抱吃足豆腐，也不觉有多难熬。  
可是现在，他目之所及都是昏昏暗暗的车内环境，后穴肉壁被分开的感觉格外明显，甚至还能听到手指在后穴抠挖时汁水淋漓的声音。  
最要命的是，那灵活的手指很快就找到了他的敏感点，每次碾过便带来灭顶的快感，他的腰肢也不自觉地跟着小幅度晃动了起来。亚索觉得自己下身硬得发痛，却只能摩擦到皮质座椅，这对他来说简直是一种折磨。  
他抬了抬自己的臀，用略带沙哑的声音催促道：“永恩，快进来，别磨磨蹭蹭的！”

经过三指开拓的小穴已经变得柔软滑腻，永恩感觉自己也快忍耐到极限了，抽出手指，扶着自己坚硬的性器，缓缓地插进湿软的肉穴中。  
在完全进入的那一刻，两人都发出了满足的轻叹。  
永恩扶着亚索劲瘦的腰，用力抽插起来，肉体拍击的声音在密闭的空间里格外响亮，年上者低哑的喘息声和年下者放纵的呻吟交织着，仿佛空气里都充满着男性荷尔蒙。

亚索听体液“啪”地滴在皮质座椅上的声音，突然想到什么，忍不住轻笑起来。  
“要是、让别人发现、他们口中的‘高岭之花’后座上竟然有男人的精液，不知道会有何感想。”

“嗡——”  
永恩还没来得及回应他弟弟的调侃，亚索刚刚掉在一旁的手机就响起。  
亚索瞅了一眼，是阿卡丽打来的，他伸手想要按拒接，却手一滑碰到了接听。  
亚索身体一僵，糟了！  
他们乐队rapper那充满元气的声音马上从扬声器里传出来。  
“喂！亚索！你在哪呢？”

“嘶——”  
永恩不动声色地吸了一口冷气。在接通电话的一瞬间，他的弟弟由于紧张，后穴不自觉地猛然缩紧，夹得他差点缴械投降。  
他轻轻拍了一下对方圆润的屁股，凑到耳边低声说道：“放松点，你要把哥哥夹断了。”

见对面没有回答，阿卡丽又提高了音量。  
“喂？喂？亚索你听得到吗？”

亚索哪敢回答她，他怕自己一开口，那呻吟声就要溢出来，阿卡丽肯定会发现什么端倪。  
他还没厚脸皮到让后辈听见自己的淫叫。只能用求助的眼神看向自己的哥哥。  
永恩会意地点点头。  
“是我，阿卡丽，亚索他在开车。”  
对面却传来另一把女声，是奇亚娜。  
“你们这不是开着外放吗，难道他用嘴在开车？”  
亚索瞪了一眼手机屏幕。  
这丫头，整天找茬。  
很明显，阿卡丽那边也在开着外放，这下他更不能露出什么端倪了。  
“咳咳，他……在吃东西，不方便说话。你们找他有什么事吗？”  
“啊是这样的，明天不是帮我们KDA录新歌吗，麻烦你去接一下我们那位新人小萨。对了，她好像很崇拜你哦~”  
阿卡丽用意味深长的语气说道。

“小萨？”  
永恩一边用疑问的语气重复了一遍，下半身狠狠地顶了一下，重重地碾过对方的敏感点。  
“唔——”  
过于强烈的快感让亚索忍不住叫了一声，下一刻立马用手捂住嘴巴。

“？亚索？你怎么了？”  
“没什么，刚才前面的车急刹了。他知道了，还有别的事吗？”  
“嗯……没有了，那你们小心点，明天见，拜拜。”  
手机传了挂断的声音时，亚索松了一口气，却感觉到身后的人似乎有些  
不悦。  
“前几天才和阿狸闹绯闻，今天就又有小美女投怀送抱了，看来我的弟弟真是很受欢迎。”  
亚索连忙握住对方的手，放到嘴边吻了吻，咕哝道：“乱吃什么干醋，你明知道我心里只有你。”

亚索觉得被压得有点难受，这个体位他找不到支力点，全靠永恩托着他的腰他才没从座位上滑下去。  
而且无法欣赏到自己哥哥的脸，再多的快感也会大打折扣。  
“啊……嗯……哥，换个姿势，我想看着你……”  
永恩“嗯”了一声，把性器拔了出来，抱起亚索的腰，一把将人翻了过来，让他坐在自己的腿上。

终于得到舒展空间的亚索连忙抱住他哥哥，一边调整着身体位置，一边摸索着对方的肉棒，对准后穴重新坐了上去。  
骑乘的体位让阴茎插入了一个更深的位置，快感也比刚才来得更猛烈，亚索扭动着腰一下一下地耸动着，更卖力地夹紧屁股，心满意足地看着永恩白皙的脸泛起红晕，口中溢出舒服的低吟，托着他的臀的手也不自觉地收紧。  
虽然他是被插入的那个，但这并不妨碍他成为性爱中的主导者。  
永恩说得不错，他就是想看他那正直端丽、自律严谨的哥哥沉溺在情欲中无法自拔的样子，那是只属于他一人的美丽风景。

前端的性器隔着衣服摩擦着永恩的腹肌，亚索伸手撸动了几下，把精液都射在了对方价值不菲的洁白衬衫上。  
白浊星星点点地挂在领口胸肌和衣服的布料上，让亚索产生了一种自己把端丽的美人哥哥弄脏了的视觉快感。  
可能这就是男人的劣根性吧，就像永恩喜欢射在他身体里面一样，嗯……就像现在这样，他才不信他的哥哥会随身携带润滑油却忘记戴套。

狭小的空间里回荡着两个男人粗重的喘息声，即使这场新奇而酣畅淋漓的性爱已经结束了，暧昧的氛围却丝毫不减。  
亚索忘情地吻上永恩眉心鲜艳欲滴的红印，摸了摸对方被汗水打湿的鬓角。 “什么美女不美女的，在我心里都不及你半分。”  
永恩伸手与亚索十指相扣，另一只手轻轻搂住他的腰，亚索便软乎乎地趴在他的怀里。  
亚索突然想到什么，凑到永恩耳边，用轻佻的语气说到：“再说了，美女哪能让我这么舒服。”

第二天，永恩打开手机，毫不意外地看到昨天他给亚索点烟的照片上了热搜，因为角度原因，他的手像是在抚摸着亚索的脸，有两张甚至看起来像在接吻，而且他还非常“巧合”地露出戴在手上的戒指。  
亚索摇了摇头。  
“现在的狗仔队真是越来越防不胜防。”  
永恩笑着喝了一口咖啡。  
“可不是嘛。”

END


End file.
